


All I'll Ever Need

by murkle



Series: Thorns Verse [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle
Summary: Hades and Persephone sneak out of their wedding reception early
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Thorns Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	All I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my apology smut.

Persephone giggled at her husband as she dragged him out of the ballroom. The champagne bubbled in her blood, and she felt warm and perfect. The night had been wonderful, everything she’d thought it would be while planning it and more.

But now, now she was ready for the party to be over. She and Hades had played nice, they’d taken their vows respectfully and kissed chastely, they’d gotten dressed up and danced with every God, Goddess, and minor deity there was, they’d eaten good food and drank good wine. Now, though, Persephone was ready to go, and Hades didn’t seem to mind her determination.

They slipped through the door at the back of the ballroom, and Persephone stumbled into a wall. Hades reached out to help her, and he stumbled into the wall, too. They stood there, pressed tight against one another, breathless and happy.

The spell was broken when Persephone reached up to straighten Hades’ crown. He growled at her, a harsh sound in the back of his throat, and it struck Persephone that she should be scared. 

This king, this powerful man, pinning her down and threatening her, and instead of fear, the only thing she felt was a warmth seeping into her core. This man was her husband. He was hers to command just as she was his. He would not hurt her anymore than she asked him to, and oh, how she longed to ask.

Persephone leaned forward and nipped at Hades’ neck. He groaned a curse, then hoisted her her thighs into his great big palms and lifted her up against the wall. Like a good girl, Persephone hooked her knees over Hades’ hips, pressing herself against the hardness she found there. 

One of Hades’ hands found its way to her ass and squeezed it tightly. Persephone moaned and pressed harder into him.

She wondered what one of their guests would think if they walked through that door and found their hosts pressed up against the wall, clothes rumpled, crowns crooked, grinding against one another like horny teenagers. 

_ Let them see _ , Persephone thought.  _ Let them see my king as he conquers me. Let them see how loud he makes me, how he makes me scream. Let them understand how powerful he is. _

A fierce pride coursed through her, building on the waves of pleasure washing through her. Hades slid a hand up her bare thigh, along the slit in her gown, pushing it up so that he could fit his hand under it.

“This is too tight, sweetness.” He murmured, sucking a mark onto her collarbone.

“You weren’t complaining earlier-” Persephone gasped as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

“What was that?” He asked, grinning at her. He pulled back a little, surveying her form. “I might have to remove this dress…” He thought aloud.

“Rip this dress, and you’ll wish you could die.” Persephone threatened. 

Hades grinned, then dove back into her, kissing her like it was his last chance. His tongue snaked into her mouth, and she chased his mouth when he pulled back. “My fierce little goddess.” He smiled at her, and Persephone felt a deep, addicting feeling coiling in her gut. Power.

She realized she could tell him to march on Olympus and overthrow her bastard father and he would. She could tell him to jump headfirst into Tartarus, and he’d kiss her goodbye and do so happily. 

It was a heady feeling, this. She pulled him in by the back of the neck, gripping his hair hard as she kissed him. It was filthy and deep and exactly what she needed. 

Persephone realized that they were about to fuck, right here in the hallway. Worse, she was okay with it. She was far more than okay with it. She planted her hands on Hades’ shoulders and her back against the wall and pushed him away.

“I want your tongue in me.” She said, her own boldness shocking her. Hades let her slide down the wall until her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and then he kept going until he hit his knees. And fuck, but that was a sight to see, Hades on his knees, his crown on his head. Persephone felt a little drunk on this. 

Hades reverently pushed her dress up and over her hips pausing to pull her forward and press a kiss over her panties. Persephone shivered. Hades moved lower, dragging his tongue over her thigh on his way to the blue lace garter that Eros had insisted upon. 

Hades took the garter between his teeth and held her gaze as he pulled it down her leg, and over her knee. Persephone whimpered. He picked her foot up and slid the garter over her ankle, then pressed a gentle kiss to the arch of her foot.

Hades sat back up and began mouthing along the line of her panties, slipping his hands around to grip her ass. The sensation of his mouth was so different from the bruising pressure of his hands. Persephone moaned. Hades made an inhuman sound in response, and Persephone felt a cutting pressure for a second, then realized he’d ripped her panties off. He reached up and tucked the tatters into her neckline.

Hades gave her a devilish grin, and Persephone melted into the wall. She was quickly jolted back to reality when he latched onto her clit, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, occasionally pausing to nip at it lightly. 

Persephone was vaguely aware that she was making noise, but the only thing that mattered was the sensation he was giving her. His attack was brief as he moved down to swirl his tongue around her entrance. 

Persephone could feel her legs weakening. Hades’ tongue was wet and hot and perfect and fuck it was inside her. He fucked her with his tongue, moving one hand from her ass to her knee, hauling it up to get a different angle. Hades swiftly deposited her knee over his shoulder, then used his hand to slide a finger into her.

Persephone lurched forward, catching herself with a hand on his shoulder. Hades’ mouth returned to her clit, his fingers pumping a staccato rhythm inside her. She felt herself begin to come apart around him.

“Hades!” Persephone cried. “Ha-!” She was cut off when he pulled away from her, dropping her suddenly to a place where she was miles away from her peak. Persephone felt like she might cry. 

Hades made quick work of his slacks while Persephone slumped against the wall, breathless and a little dazed. Within seconds, Hades was lifting her off the ground. Persephone wiggled around, finally getting his cock inside her. 

She moaned at the soft, velvety warmth filling her, and began to ride him. “My husband.” Persephone moaned.

Hades began mouthing at her throat, lapping at the veins that carried her life-force. “My wife.” He gasped.

Hades’ hips snapped up to meet hers every time she sunk down on him. Persephone ignored the tightness in her arms and thighs from the exertion of riding him like this. She was owed an orgasm, goddammit, and she meant to get one. 

Hades’ hands found her waist and her thigh, and he used the leverage to lift her and take some of the work away. Gods, he was really just fucking her like this. Persephone grasped at his shoulders, pulling herself closer. 

She could feel the little tremors pulsing through her, and knew that she was close. “My king.” She gasped. “Please, please. Aidoneus.” Persephone’s head rolled back, a moan escaping. “So good, you fuck me so good. Harder, please, harder, harder! Hades!” She came with his name on her lips and his cock pulsing inside her as he came. 

—-

Hades and Persephone snuck through their own house, giggling and tripping over their own feet. They were both thoroughly disheveled, hair loose and messy, crowns crooked, clothes wrinkled and pushed up in odd places.

Neither of them noticed the trail of flowers and tiny gemstones they left in their wake.

Finally, they reached the bedroom, and Hades pushed his queen inside. They tumbled in, and she laughed at him. Persephone launched herself at Hades, hands grappling with his tie. She pulled him in, kissed him until he couldn’t see straight, and promptly began to pull the tie off. 

Persephone undid every button and pulled off each article of clothing before pushing him back to sit on the bed. She slowly pulled the tattered remains of her panties from her neckline and folded them into Hades’ mouth. 

He held them there, watching as she turned and sauntered away. She set her crown on the dresser, then pulled off the diamond earrings and her bracelet, and released the pins holding her hair up. 

It’d been cut since that morning, and hung down just past her shoulders. Persephone swept the hair over one shoulder and watched him over the other as she slowly drew down the zipper of her dress, revealing inches of silky soft skin just waiting for his mouth. 

When the sipper reached the end of its path, she pulled her arms from the sleeves and deftly pushed the dress over her hips, bending down so that her ass was on display as she pushed the dress down, then stepped out of it. Persephone turned to Hades, and walked slowly to him, completely naked. 

She climbed into his lap, the only thing between them his boxers, and kissed him. Hades moaned into the kiss. She curled her hands into his hair, tugging lightly, just the way that drove him wild. 

Then, Persephone picked up the heavy diamond crown and placed it on her own head. It was a little big on her, and sat a little low, but Hades thought it had never looked better. She grinned down at him.

“It’s my turn to be king.” She declared.

“Whatever you wish, your majesty.” Hades said, and he knew that he meant it. She could tell him to hand over his kingdom and abdicate his throne, and right now, he would. 

Persephone grinned. “I’m your wife.” She whispered, like the happiest secret. 

“You are my wife.” Hades laughed. 

She kissed him again, hands beginning to wander along his torso, exploring the muscles there and the scars that cut across them. Hades laid back on the bed and let her have her way with him. 

He moaned when her teeth sunk into his left pectoral and gasped when she blew air over his nipple. He arched into her touch when she took his cock in her hand, and squirmed when she scraped her teeth along the lines of his stomach.

Persephone was becoming quite the little temptress. She bent over and took him into her mouth, pushing her ass back toward his face, and he couldn’t resist leaning forward and nipping at one of her ass cheeks. 

She was so deliciously curvy, round and perfect and soft where it mattered. She reacted so wonderfully that he did it again, then again, harder each time until he was sinking his teeth into her flesh, marking her.

She pulled away from him then, and let her pussy sink down onto his cock, the wet warmth enveloping him completely. Still facing away from him, she began to bounce on his cock for the second time that night. Reverently, Hades reached out and rested his hands on the globes of her ass, feeling the way they jiggled with her every movement. 

One of his hands snaked its way up her side and groped her breast, finding her nipple and pinching it. Persephone reached back and grappled for his hand, then lurched forward onto her hands and knees. 

Hades followed, pushing his cock back into her. Persephone groaned. Hades gripped her hip in one hand and fucked into her. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“You’ve had your fun, my queen.” Hades hissed, “But I think it’s time you remembered who your king is.” 

Persephone mumbled an incomprehensible string of words and pushed back against him, moaning. Hades held her tightly as he thrust into her, following her directions of “harder!” and “ohhhhhh right there!”

“Who am I?” he growled. Persephone just moaned. Hades brought his hand down on her backside, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make a sound. Persephone moaned louder.    
“Who am I?” He repeated. Persephone pushed back against him and stayed quiet save for a few whimpers. He could barely make out the word ‘please’. He brought his hand down on her again, harder this time. Her walls clenched around him and he groaned at the rush of wetness inside her. 

“One more chance, sweetness.” He warned. “Who am I?” He raised his hand again, ready to deliver another spanking, when Persephone jerked against him.

“K-king Aidon-neus!” She gasped as she came around him. 

Hades continued fucking into her as she rode out her aftershocks, letting the pulsing of her walls draw him closer to his peak. He came with a shout, his hips rocking into her. 

—-

“What’s this?” Artemis asked, picking up a scrap of blue lace lying in the hallway.

“Who knows?” Eros shrugged, doing his best to hide his sly smile. He loved when Persephone followed his fashion advice, and it seemed the garter had paid off.

_ In the hallway!  _ Eros thought to himself.  _ Way to go, Perse! _

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make it at least a little bit better?


End file.
